


taste

by Laucius



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/pseuds/Laucius
Summary: ankh's first time eating a popsicle except i threw (some) of the canon interaction out of the window.
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji
Kudos: 4





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> oh god another word vomit  
> i didn't read this over please just take it and go
> 
> my art block and writer's block is driving me mad

biting into the ice. blissfully cold, cold down to his borrowed bones. the chill digs at his teeth. it's refreshing. it's fresh. it's new. 

he doesn't bother to pay attention to the baffled noises the stranger-now-OOO he found fifteen minutes ago is making, his full focus honed in on the three differently colored ice sticks he has in his hands. he thinks what's-his-face called it popsicles? something like that. it's nice.

he's even more fascinated when a foreign feeling starts to infest his newly-acquired tastebuds. what is this? some kind of new taste? he's not sure what it is. but he thinks he likes it. the taste is a lot for him to take in, but he's a greeed, and he's greedy, and it's overwhelming but he licks at the blue one again before biting a piece off.

"geez, you have to pay for the popsicles, y'know?"

the whoever-the-fuck's protests fall on deaf ears. he turns his head around, blond hair swaying atop him as he looks straight into OOO's eyes. strangely enough, whoever doesn't look too fazed by it.

"you. what taste is this supposed to be?"

he holds out the ice sticks— popsicles, practically shoving them at the other's face. 

"huh?" a confused look falling on OOO's face. he doesn't bother trying to remember his actual name. OOO looks at the three sticks in his hand, then back to his face. "you mean popsicles?"

he does an eye roll. OOO looks a little baffled about it, but he doesn't bother explaining himself. just looks at the other expectantly, waiting not-so-patiently for an answer. 

"these are fruit popsicles, so i guess they're supposed to taste sweet?" his voice trails off into something higher, ending like a question. doesn't matter. he already got his answer.

"sweet." 

he stares a little longer at the three sticks, all of them already starting to melt onto his fingers. he brings the popsicles closer to his mouth, licking the melted liquid off of from skin, and feeling that same taste from earlier explode in his mouth. cold, and _sweet_.

a small breathed out laugh. one corner of his lips pulled up ever-so-slightly, something like amusement filling him as he continues eating the ice sticks. popsicles.

cold and sweet. his new favourite tastes.

( the OOO successor looks at him a little weird, but he doesn't care. he finishes the popsicles in record time, steals another one, and has the other pay for it again. )


End file.
